IBC-13 relaunches Sunday musical variety show KSP
July 1, 2012 The battle for supremacy among Sunday noontime musical variety shows now becomes a three-way contest with the entry of sequestered TV station IBC-13's own bet as the Kapinoy network, according to the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. KSP, which stands for Kapinoy Sunday Party, which is premieres today, July 1 at 1:30 p.m. on Sundays as the one-hour TV show have big name stars that appeal to the audience, with new host Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper leading the charge along with the network's other talents will banner the program. Joining in the celebration broadcast live from IBC Studios in Broadcast City were: co-hosts Aki Torio, Anja Aguilar, DJ Durano, Jerome Ponce, Makisig Morales, IC Mendoza, Lucas Zamora, Sofia Andres and Shy Carlos as the concert party, the all-star party, interactive party as the KSP party of like our banner show for TV will match the star power of its competitors. Coming up with its own Sunday noontime programming may come as a departure from IBC-13's objective of distancing its set of programs from the standard fare being offered by the two giant networks. Director is Louie Ignacio maintained that while KSP is going head-to-head against its rivals, the program's theme and concept are different, and perhaps more flexible, compared to its competitors. "Basically ang iba sa amin, sila [ABS-CBN's ASAP 2012 and GMA-7's Party Pilipinas] kasi concert party and all-star party, kami naman interactive party," director Quinn explained to PEP (Philippine Entertainment Portal). KSP takes more personal approach to its viewers through studio by which the audience. The program, Ignacio added, is a mixture of all the elements the Filipinos came to associate with musical and variety shows as the one-hour TV program. As the singer from the certified singing champion Anja Aguilarhave what it takes to compete against their rivals with new musical director Jay Durias and Louie Ocampo. Catch KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party every Sunday at 1:30 to 2:30 p.m. on IBC-13. 'KSP premieres on July 1' Sequestered TV station IBC-13 as the Kapinoy network is now a strong No.3 behind giant networks GMA and ABS-CBN, according to the survey of AGB Nielsen Media Research. With their fusion of strength, more IBC become more aggressive for surging ahead in the ratings further strengthen their predominance as a strong provider of shows in the market with the Television Ratings and Ad Revenues. An appearing animation of children with Barney and Friends appearing, Mondays to Fridays 4-4:30 pm right before the flagship news program Express Balita. KSP: Kapinoy Sunday Party is the latest addition to IBC-13 as part of the new Kapinoy programming scheme under the leadership of its chairman Orly Mercado and president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa. IBC-13 is considered more shows and at the same time beefing up its new Viva-TV programming with such as Viva Box Office and the PBA Games as well as new primetime programs like phenomenal animated fairy-serye Winx Club, comedy show Petra's Panniest,soap opera teleserye Esperanza and Pinokyo's Time, newest sitcom like Petrang Kabayo and Dalawang Busoy, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, reality dating-game Sabi Mo Nanay, talk show The Jon Santos Show, reality show SM Little Stars, new phenomenal game show like The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, anime like Crayon Shin Chan, Cyborg Kurochan and Sailor Moon, and new Korean drama Queen and I, Dream High, Can You Hear My Heart which is now the homegrown shows.